


A Deadly End

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Character Death, Demon King! Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Heavy Angst, M/M, TW: Blood, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio knew that he was going to die. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He has already lost too much blood. At the very least he was able to defend the Demon King, Oikawa Tooru.





	A Deadly End

Tobio knew that he was going to die. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He has already lost too much blood. At the very least he was able to defend the Demon King, Oikawa Tooru. He hoped that the king was able to get away before the Knights of Light descended upon the castle.

Tobio spits out a glob of blood and dry heaves. He feels so tired right now.

"Tobio!"

The ground suddenly feels like the softest bed, right now.

"Tobio!"

He'll only close his eyes for a bit.

"Tobio! Don't you dare close your eyes on me." 

Tobio lifts his head, and he did his best to keep his eyes open. He couldn't believe who he's seeing. It's the Demon King. A wave of panic washes over him because now all Tobio can think about is Tooru- _ sama _ 's safety. "Y-Your majesty, p-please, you mu-ust go! It's n-not safe." He coughs and blood splashes onto his hand. 

Tooru shakes his head no. He places Tobio's head onto his lap and cradles him into his arms. "Stupid, how dare you think I would leave without you!" Tears were streaming down Tooru's face and falling onto Tobio's, leaving behind a wet trail on Tobio's dirty cheeks.

"Your m-majesty..."

Tooru sniffles and nuzzles his head into Tobio's fine, black hair. "Shut up, Tobio-chan, you need to save your breaths! And, it's Tooru, remember."

A wobbly smile appears on Tobio's face. "Of course, T-Tooru."

"You'll be fine. You'll be fine. Iwa-chan will be here soon with some medical supplies, and you'll be fine." Tooru begins to rock them as he continues to talk. "You'll be fine. You  _ have _ to be fine! I-I can't lose you!"

Tobio reaches up and cups Tooru's wet cheek. "I can't lose you, either."

A fresh wave of tears start to stream down Tooru's face. "You said that on purpose! You wanted me to cry."

A weak chuckle leaves Tobio's bloody, cracked lips. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do. I'm your husband!" Tooru huffs with a small smile present.

"I-I don't think I'm going t-to make it,T-Tooru." Tobio coughs again--a wheezing, wet sound.

Tooru scowls and pinches Tobio's cheek. "Shut up! You'll be fine."

“O-Of course, Your majesty. Whatever t-the King w-wishes.” The wobbly smile is more prominent, and Tobio can’t help but chuckle when he sees Tooru puff out his cheeks in anger. 

“Honestly, Tobio- _ chan _ .” He rests his forehead against Tobio’s and closes his eyes. “I’ll  _ destroy _ them if you die Tobio. I won’t let them get away with this.” He opens his eyes, which take on a crimson hue, and stares into Tobio’s cerulean ones. “I’ll make them pay.”

Tobio reaches and grabs Tooru’s hand. He squeezes the appendage with all the strength he has left. “I-I know you will.” He raises their joined hands and kisses Tooru’s knuckles. “I love you, Tooru.”

Tooru releases a shaky breath as the tears continue to flow. “I love you, too, Tobio.” 

Tobio smiles, he smiles that one smile that is only reserved for Tooru, and it breaks Tooru’s heart. Tobio’s eyes close, and he doesn’t open them again when Hajime comes storming in, shouting for the both of them.

Tooru doesn’t react to the calls of his best friend. He only has eyes on his dead lover. When Hajime is towering over them Tooru looks up at him with a blank face. He stands with Tobio cradled in his arms.

Hajime looks them over and frowns when he sees how limp Tobio is. “Oi-”

“Ushijima is going to die, Hajime.” Tooru stalks off towards the nearest guest room. He gently places Tobio down on the bed. He parts with a kiss on Tobio’s forehead, and the promise of Ushijima’s head. He marches out of the room and in the direction of the fight. “We have a battle to win, Iwa-chan.” He doesn’t stop to see if Hajime is behind him.

Hajime breaks out of his confused stupor and follows Tooru into the battle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

It was the bloodiest battle known to existence. All of Ushijima’s forces were killed, there wasn’t a single soldier on Ushijima’s side that was left alive. 

Tooru delivered on his promise to Tobio because strapped to a mantle above a fireplace was Ushijima’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my notes, so I finally decided to post it. :D I hope you liked it !! Thanks for reading !!


End file.
